El ultimo pedazo de chocolate
by IcHiRuKi AnD sASuSAKu GiRl
Summary: A Ichigo le encanta el chocolate, pero al parecer Rukia no lo sabe.


_Drabble para Kari de SR_

_**" El ultimo pedazo de chocolate"**_

Ese día Ichigo se despertó sintiéndose extremadamente ansioso, no sabría decirlo con seguridad pero presentía que ese día tal ves resultaría interesante , a comparación con los demás 14 de febreros que había pasado en su vida.

—Ichi-nii el desayuno esta listo- exclamo desde la cocina su pequeña hermana.

—Enseguida bajo, Yuzu.

Y así transcurrió un desayuno tranquilo y normal en la residencia Kurosaki, entiéndase por tranquila llena de insultos dirigidos a su progenitor y normal por los golpes y patadas atestadas.

El peli naranja salió dirigido a su instituto con su paso relajado de costumbre, pero en su interior seguía igual de ansioso que antes y la verdad estaba empezando a incomodarle tal ves su excitación se debía ala desaparición de cierta pequeña pelinegra a quien no lograba ver desde el día anterior, según tenía entendido por palabras de sus hermanas , Rukia había salido muy temprano de casa y con un destino incierto para ambas. Apresuro el paso para averiguar si la shinigami ya se encontraba en el colegio.

—Ohayo Kurosaki-kun- le dijo con sumo entusiasmo la chica peliroja.

—Ohayo Inuoe, como estas?- pregunto educadamente el chico.

—Muy bien, Kurosaki-kun gracias por preguntar Etto Feliz día de San Valentín- exclamo y a continuación le entrego un pequeño paquete que contenía chocolates.

—Arigato Inoue-contesto el ojimiel con una sonrisa sincera.

—Espero que te gusten yo misma los prepare.

Ichigo solo siguió sonriendo y asintió los probaría cuando estuviera en casa y si no le gustaban se los daría a Kon, no quería herir los sentimientos de su amiga pero la verdad Orihime dejaba mucho que desear en cuanto cocina se trataba.

La mañana siguió transcurriendo de forma rápida entre chocolates, abrazos y tarjetas pero aun no lograba ver a su pequeña morena y eso lo inquietaba, se relajó en cuanto vio ala Kuchiki entrar sonriente al salón con miles de obsequios para sus compañeros y algunos que otros le habían obsequiado.

—Por fin llegas, enana- le comento con sorna el sustituto

—Hare como si no hubiera escuchado eso ,después de todo es San Valentín- le contesto la ojivioleta con autosuficiencia en su voz.

Ichigo sonrió —Por cierto aquí tengo tu regalo-exclamo extendiéndole un paquete mediando con un moño rosa en la parte superior.

Rukia sonrió y contenta recibió el presente que su amigo le extendía, lo abrió y su sonrisa se ensancho.

—Era justo lo que quería Ichigo, gracias. Aquí tienes el tuyo- le dijo la morena mientras ella abrazaba a su nuevo peluche de Chappy edición limitada.

Expectante el pelo pincho abrió la pequeña cajita para encontrar justamente su emblema shinigami recreada en tamaño grande completamente de chocolate. Esbozo una sonrisa

Por fin se había acabado fue un buen día pero agradeció de que hubiera llegado su fin.

Se dirigió a la cocina para comerse el ultimo pedazo del delicioso chocolate que Rukia le había regalado pero la escena que se encontró lo dejo helado, ahí mismo donde había dejado el chocolate se encontraba Rukia apunto de devorarse el ultimo pedazo , con un agil movimiento se lo arrebato de la mano.

—Que te pasa, idiota- le peleo su amiga

—Que es lo que te pasa a ti? Es mi chocolate- se defendió el ojimiel

—Pero tú lo dejaste aquí, pensé que ya no querías mas, además te comiste todo lo demás- le acuso la pequeña

—Y eso que es mío y eso no cambia las cosas- estaba apunto de meterse el chocolate a la boca cuando la Kuchiki le salto encima , le arrebato el pedazo y triunfante se lo metió a la boca, saboreando con exageración para tortura del chico.

Ichigo frunció el ceño y decidido tomo el rostro de su amiga con sus manos y sin siquiera dudar le planto un beso. Rukia se resistía pero al final termino cediendo entregándose a la caricia cálida del chico, Ichigo exploro con su lengua la cavidad bucal de su amiga, se separaron ruborizados por falta de aire.

Ichigo sonrió y tocándose los labios le soltó:

—Fue el mejor chocolate que he probado en mi vida.

Fin:D

Notas:

Este drabble lo escirbi para Kari de mi querido foro Stop rain, y quiero recalcar que tambien lo hice para celebrar y disfrutar este dia, en el mismo foro, asi que si quieren pueden pasarse por ahi para leer mas de estos drabbles..

espero que les haya gustado y dejen un Review por favor, que es para mi retroalimentacion :)

Feliz San Valentin, para todos, un beso.

_Arriba el ichiruki RLZ!_


End file.
